Insubstantial as the Mist
by yellowhorde
Summary: Written for a challenge posted at Webefanfiction ML. Challenge sentence: Berkeley's in the shower with someone and things get very steamy.


Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE and I make no money from this or any other fanfic I write.

Series: FAKE

Pairing: Berkeley x Ryo

Category: General

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi, Mild Lemon

Title: Insubstantial as the Mist

Author: yellowhorde

Status: Finished

Note: For the Daily Challenge #1 2004-09-13 at the Webefanfiction ML.

Challenge sentence: "Berkeley's in the shower with someone and things get very steamy."

Berkeley closed his eyes and let his head fall back as streams of hot water slammed into his chest and poured down his body, rinsing away the last lathered remains of soap. The bubbles spiraled around the shower drain before being sucked down with long, greedy slurps. He played wrinkled fingers through his hair and smiled faintly as he imagined the day's stress and aggravations leaving him, draining away down the drain along with the water.

Feeling relaxed in both mind and body, Berkeley reached out to shut off the water then stopped as he heard the shower door slide open. A cool draft wafted around his body, chasing away the drowsy contentment that had enveloped him. He whirled around, feeling suddenly very vulnerable, and was surprised to find himself staring into a familiar pair of coal black eyes.

"R-Ryo!" Berkeley gasped, but any further protests he might have made were lost as the man before him laced arms about his shoulders and pressed warm lips against his, effectively silencing him.

The kiss was soft, hesitant, almost chaste. But a nibbling of flesh, the brief press of tongue indicated that so much more was wanted. Berkeley's hands slid along Ryo's deliciously bare chest, so smooth and virtually hairless, wanting to explore more, but strangely uncertain.

Common sense reinserted itself as he reluctantly, gently, pushed the smaller man away.

"Ryo... What are you-" Berkeley filled his lungs deeply as he struggled to gather his thoughts about him. The sight of Ryo's very naked and muscular body, not to mention the lingering taste of his lips were making rational thinking damned well near impossible.

"How did you get in here?"

"You didn't have your front door locked, so I just came on in." Came the candid reply. "I heard you singing, and followed the sound of your voice."

Berkeley flushed in embarrassment. Singing in the shower was something he engaged in from time to time, but only in the privacy of his own home. He wasn't a bad singer, in fact, his smooth baritone was actually quite good, but it wasn't something he felt confident enough to share with the entire world, let alone the man of his dreams.

"You heard me, huh?" Berkeley gave a nervous chuckle.

Ryo stepped closer until only a breath of air separated their bodies. He boldly wrapped his arms around Berkeley's powerful body and pressed his face against his chest. Berkeley felt his lips twitch into what he imagined to be a saucy smile, but was probably only wishful thinking.

"Don't be embarrassed." Ryo murmured, stroking his hands along Berkeley's back in soothing circles that eased their way steadily south. "You have a beautiful voice." His hands slid to the curve of Berkeley's buttocks and squeezed.

Berkeley gasped raggedly and desperately tried to gather his thoughts but they slipped from his grasp as easily as a bar of soap.

"Ryo, what are you doing here?" He asked, barely managing to suppress the moan that filled his throat.

Ryo didn't respond at first, he just continued to kneed firm buttocks. Then, he lapped his tongue over first one pebbled nipple then the other. This time Berkeley was unable to restrain a low moan of pleasure.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryo murmured right before he took one of Berkeley's nipples into his mouth and began to suckle eagerly. Soft sounds of pleasure drifted to Berkeley's ears and they mingled seamlessly with his own.

(Why are you asking stupid questions?) Berkeley's mind demanded. (You've waited for something like this to happen for so long. Just relax. Enjoy.)

Taking his own advice, Berkeley surrendered himself to the moment. His hands slid through the smooth silk of Ryo's hair as the young Japanese detective knelt before him, his dark eyes full of desire.

Ryo continued to lick, nip, and suckle his way down the length of his torso, all the while his hands stroking over Berkeley's body, but being very careful to stay away from the growing evidence of his arousal.

Finally, when Berkley feared he would scream from need, he felt gentle hands cupping his testicles, then gliding along the shaft. With quiet exclamations Ryo measured the length and width of his erection, tracing the veins and squeezing ever so gently. The larger man closed his eyes as waves of exquisite pleasure consumed him as Ryo worked his magic upon his body.

Suddenly feeling weak, Berkeley's legs buckled and he may well have fallen if not for the slick tile wall behind him. He glanced down at Ryo, who was gazing up at him, his eyes dark pools that he wanted to drown in.

Ryo opened his mouth as if to speak...

But instead of words all he heard was -

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

Berkeley slammed his hand angrily down upon the alarm clock. The annoying beeping stopped and silence once again filled his darkened bedroom. He dragged one hand through his sleep tousled hair and glared at the digital readout on the clock.

(Damn it!) He thought, feeling undeniably cheated at having been torn from a fantastic dream just as things were getting good. (The alarm couldn't have waited just five more minutes?)

Grumpily, Berkeley threw back the covers and swung his legs onto the floor. Each movement made him achingly aware that his body, though stimulated by only his dream lover of choice, was still in a high state of arousal. And as much as he hated to have to admit it, he could only count on himself to take care of the problem. Looking to the task at hand as one of necessity rather than pleasure, he stood up and stalked off towards the bathroom.

He desperately needed a cold shower.

THE END

Yeah, that was a very Dallas-like ending, I must admit. But I am really surprised I was able to get a second story written in the same twenty-four hour period. Hopefully, over time I'll get better at this stuff.


End file.
